


A Tipsy Nurse and Her Patient

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [10]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Flu, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Y/N just wants to look after him.





	A Tipsy Nurse and Her Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Requested fic: @whatstruthgottodowithit Chris Evans 92 and 168 please
> 
> 92: Are you drunk?  
> 168: You're in trouble now.
> 
> Prompt list can be found here: https://whatstruthgottodowithit.tumblr.com/post/170238245456/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog

Chris’ eyes were awfully heavy as he trailed into the house and dragged himself upstairs. The day had been chaotic from start to finish and he had struggled to keep going through the endless press and fan meet and greets he had participated all whilst battling off some form of flu. All he wanted was his bed. After greeting Dodger at the door and beckoning him to follow him upstairs Chris walked upstairs shedding his clothes to the floor as he went and clambered into bed without and a care with Dodger at his feet. 

It was a crash that woke him up. He rose with a start, letting his eyes adjust to the low light, and looked around. Dodger rose too and though he didn’t bark his ears were pricked up, aware of whatever had made the noise downstairs. Chris was about to investigate when he could hear the noise move through the house. He could hear clunking up the stairs followed by what he fathomed to be giggles. Without investigation Chris had determined the culprit and with a smile lay back on his pillow, cumbered by his flu-like state. 

His eyes were barely closed when the noise moved into the bedroom as the door flung open with a racket, accompanied with the switching on of the main light. Chris winced as the harsh light stung the backs of his eyes and he felt Dodger move off the bed in a flurry of excitement.  
‘Hey Dodge, hi baby…oh, you’re happy to see me huh,’ Chris heard Y/N’s carefree tone. Propping himself up on his elbow, Chris squinted through the harsh light to see his girlfriend lay on the floor with Dodger hovering about her his tongue madly licking her face as she giggled. Chris watched her with a smile before saying, ‘Hey.’  
‘Hey yourself,’ she said with a coy smile before she pushed Dodger off her and clambered upright, using the bed for support before tumbling slightly and regaining her balance just enough to stop her toppling over.  
‘Are you drunk?’  
‘No, no, no, no, no…well not drunk drunk but I have had some wine,’ Y/N said throwing herself down on the end of the bed with an oomph and reaching to untie her shows. Chris watched her contently as she slipped them off dropping them to the floor with a clunk before proceeding to fiddle with the buttons on her shirt.  
‘You alright there? How come you’re back so late?’  
‘Oh,’ Y/N said with a smile, ‘me and the girls from work wanted to go for a drink or two to celebrate Jen’s promotion and things just got a little messy. We had to stick Charlotte in a cab at half past nine she was so hammered.’  
‘Is that so?’  
‘Yeah,’ Y/N giggled, ‘but she’s okay. She texted to say she was wrapped up in bed with about 1000 glasses of water already feeling terrible after puking for over an hour.’  
‘Nice.’  
‘I know and Katie was on the verge of being the same, she’s not drunk anything for over a year on account of the baby and everything so I don’t know how she held up so well considering. Actually, I think I finished off most of it,’ she said in a rush. By now she had removed her top and was working on pulling her jeans off.  
‘You don’t say,’ Chris laughed.  
‘Yeah and then,’ she continued glancing at Chris for a second before looking concerned. Her eyes raked over his pallid complexion and his heavily bagged eyes with worry, ‘Oh my gosh! I forgot how was work, how are you feeling?’ 

Y/N’s hand rested on Chris’ forehead as she moved towards him, making him move over a touch so she could kneel on the bed beside him.  
‘I’m fine,’ Chris laughed, pushing her hand off his head and sitting further up in bed.  
‘Are you sure?’  
‘Yeah, I mean I’m still achy and what not and my throats still sore but not as bad as it could be. I’m all drugged up and feeling fine, stop worrying.’  
‘I’ll worry if I want to!’ Y/N said indignantly. In Y/N’s opinion people with cold and flu tended to fall into two categories. Those who dropped everything at the first sign of a sniffle and those that powered through no matter how terrible they were feeling, even if it only made them worse. Chris, she had come to find was the latter. He refused to admit any weakness and even though he had been battling flu for the past week he hadn’t bothered to slow down. Determined not to miss any event, therefore letting fans and press down, he persevered and ended up feeling worse for wear. Y/N wanted nothing more to take care of him yet she wasn’t allowed.  
‘Oh yeah?’  
‘Yeah,’ she said.  
‘Really?’  
‘You bet your ass I am. I am going to be the best nurse you’ve ever known. I’m going to buy you cough medicine and move your snotty tissues. I’ll bring you cold compresses and make sure that you’re getting all your fluids in and I’m going to kiss your clammy forehead whenever I want and you’re just going to have to deal with it okay?’ she said with a smug smile as she crept forward, slinging her leg across his torso so she was straddling him.  
‘Okay, I guess…’ Chris mumbled acting annoyed, ‘you know you’re bossy as a nurse.’  
‘You got that right mister.’  
‘Hey,’ Chris said leaning towards her, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her face, ‘I think I’m ready for my sponge bath now.’ 

Y/N smiled coyly as she leaned in to kiss Chris who was sat there with the cheekiest grin on his face. Before she could, however, his face contorted in a before he sneezed loudly, spraying everything in a mile radius with a light film of germs – including Y/N who was now looking at him in disgust, before she whispered, ‘Oh you’re in trouble now.’  
‘


End file.
